The Princess and the Evil Spawn
by yearofthewood
Summary: As far as everyone knows Princess Josephine Luddington disappeared and never wanted to be found. She left a note to her older twin sister, Camilla and their parents but that's it. Josephine Luddington was now known as Jo Wilson and she's going to a school called University of Iowa for a fresh start. CHAPTER 8 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm new here and this is not my first fic but its the first fic that I will ever publish since I dont think its good enough to publish so I just stack them in my computer.**_

_**I have been reading fanfictions for a really really long time and I got a few ideas for this story so I hope it would have good reviews.**_

_**This is narrated at 3rd person in POVs Character so... here we go. Enjoy!**_

_The Princess and the Evil Spawn_

CHAPTER 1: Josephine

Three Months Ago

She paces back and forth as she waited for Camilla inside the castle. She bit her lip, getting nervous every second. She had to do something, she can't be here anymore.

Every once in a while, she checks her 24 karat gold Rolex watch. 'What is taking her so long?' She asks herself as she pulls out her phone and text her again.

In 5 minutes, Camilla entered the room.

"Jo!" Camilla yelled, she was the only one who call her that. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry but this is urgent."

Camilla crosses her arms while tapping her foot and raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" She said when Jo didn't say anything.

"This is crazy, I know. And you're probably gonna kill me." Jo fidgeted.

"Lay it on me." She walked towards Jo and rubbed her back to reassure her.

"I want to get out of here." Jo blurted out.

"Okay, don't forget to bring..." Camilla sighed but Jo cut her off.

"No, what I meant is. I want to get out of here." She emphasizes the word 'want'. "I want out of this life, just for a little while."

Camilla nodded, understanding her twin. Being a princess could be so hard sometimes, even she want out but she can't. She's the crown princess, and she's the oldest.

"And you want me to help?" Camilla crossed her arms again.

"No, it's been taking care of. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Camilla sat down next to Jo. "Call me, will you?" They both cried as they said goodbye to each other again and again. Jo gave her sister two envelopes.

"Please give this to mom and dad."

"They'd be furious." Camilla wiped her tears away.

"That's why you also have this." She gave her another envelope but instead of the cream colored envelope like their parents, its purple. Camilla's favorite color. "Don't tell them you knew." They hugged again and that was the last time they'd seen each other.

After that heart breaking goodbye to her sister, she headed to the airport, her identity was changed and everything for her new life in Iowa.

* * *

Two months Ago

Josephine was lying down and watching a tv medical drama called 'Surgeon's Anatomy' and she was hooked. Damn, american shows may be cheesy but they're really good.

There was a knock on the door and she hesitantly got up to open it.

"Jo!" Stephanie, her roommate and best friend greeted.

"Hey!" She hugged Steph.

"I was looking for a new apartment near the university of Iowa for us and I think this one is perfect for us!" Steph showed her the picture of the apartment from her phone.

"It looks expensive." She said. She's currently working her ass off at a local bookstore in Iowa by day and a barista in Starbucks by night. She's killing herself just to afford the things she buys. Yeah, its hard but its fun. Not being under your royal parents' shadows.

"We can afford it. Its only 3,800 per month." Steph practically begged her.

"I don't know..." Jo thought about it for a moment.

"Please, Jo Wilson, Pleaaaase!" Steph is now kneeling and pulling her hands like a little kid.

"Okay!" Jo said as Steph jumped up and throw her fist in the air. "Whatever, we're in scholarship anyway!"

"Yes!" Steph hugged her. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughed out loud.

"We can go see it tomorrow if you want!" Steph said and she just nodded as they both got out of their apartment to have dinner.

* * *

One month ago

"A little bit to the left please." Jo instructed the movers as they lifted up the table. "Okay, stop."

"Wow! Its pretty in here!" Heather entered their new apartment. "I wish I could live here with you." She giggled as she looked around.

"If you want, you can sleep on the couch." Steph suggested and they all laugh.

"Well here's your doughnuts." Heather handed it to Steph. "You guys really have a nice place."

"Thanks." She smiled at the blonde woman.

The three of them met almost 2 months ago at an orientation and it just happened that they are taking up the same major: Medicine.

They all sat down at the couch to chill after the movers left and they started unpacking boxes after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camilla

Present Day

'Three months ago, my sister left. Not just my sister but my twin, my best friend. Sure we've been in touch ever since without our parents' knowledge but it still feels weird.

I'm standing outside the balcony and just taking the view in. The sound of lawn mower roaring while the gardeners mow the excess grass, the smell of the morning dew. Its 7 in the morning here in england so that's 1 am in Iowa right now.' She wrote down at her journal.

She clutch her phone and the letter she recieved from her sister. She decided to go inside he bedroom and lie down.

She opened the letter Jo gave.

'Camilla,

I'm so sorry that I have to leave. I feel suffocated here and I just want to leave for a while, even just for a few months.

I'm heading to Iowa for a fresh start and I will be going as Jo Wilson. Charlie helped me set everything up and I hope he won't get fired because of me and my stupidity.

I love you Cam, and I'll miss you. You can visit me anytime but be discreet please. I don't want mom dragging my sorry royal ass back to England.

Love, "Princess-my-ass Josephine" '

She always laughs when her sister curses. Her attitude is not so royal sometimes. Sometimes she's not so ladylike but its fine. They had fun doing not so ladylike things.

Like that one time when they were 8, they egged the limo of their dad because Jo saw it on TV and encouraged Camilla to try it with her.

'Oh boy, we got into such huge trouble!' She laughed at the memory.

There was a knock on the door. She hid the envelope under the sheets for a while.

"Come in!"

"Hey darling!" Her mom kissed her head.

"Any news?" She sat down next to Camilla's lying form.

"No, she's still not contacting me, I've sent her a thousand texts already and her phone's off when I tried calling." Camilla lied.

"Same. She emailed me just now. They tried to trace the IP address but its blocked. They're still working on it." The queen sighed.

Camilla instantly got nervous wishing they'd never found her. She love her sister to death and Jo was always the lonely one. She knew that. Camilla knew that Jo was jealous of her because their parents' attention are always on Camilla and they barely acknowledge Jo so Camilla tried to be on her sister's side all the time so that she won't feel alone anymore.

"What about dad?" Camilla asked nervously. "Did she emailed him too?"

"No just me..." Then the queen stopped whatever she would say. "Did she ever contacted you?"

"No. Never." Camilla said, hoping that she's convincing.

"Okay." She kissed the princess' head again as she stood up. "You should check your email once in a while.

She got out of Camilla's room and the princess sighed in relief.

Camilla went to the castle's dining room where the food was waiting for the royal family.

"Hey sweet heart." The king greeted her.

"Hi Dad." She managed a smile.

"So, Josephine never talked to you either huh?" The king asked. "That's weird."

"Cameron!" The queen scolded her husband.

"I'm not saying anything." The king shrugged.

Her dad always do this. He scrutinizes people and blames them for any mistake they made. Even if it was yesterday or last week or last year.

"Mom. It's okay." Camilla stated coolly. "Dad has a point. I'm her twin. I should know everything she does but I'm sorry dad," she faces her father. "Not on this one."

The king only nods as they ate their breakfast in awkward silence.

A week later, they were waiting for the king inside the main hall. The media's already asking where Jo was.

The king entered the hall and they started discussing.

"I think you knew why I called this meeting." The king stood up. "I already have people looking for Princess Josephine around the world and speaking of this matter, I suggest that you don't give any comments at all to the media. They will be here monday morning for a press conference reguarding this matter. That is all, thank you." The royal family got out of the main hall.

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the short update, I promise you chapter 3 would be longer than this. I'll be updating the story after I finish writing the chapter. If you have any suggestions to make this story better, feel free to PM me :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Josephine

September

Jo woke up with her phone ringing. Its 4 am for gods sake! She checked her phone and found out that it was Camilla.

"Hey Cam!" She said groggily. "This better be important or else I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."

"Why are you using american accent?" Camilla whispered.

"Why are you whispering?!" Jo countered but Camilla waved it off.

"The thing is dad is looking for you worldwide. Literally worldwide. He's currently in China so you're pretty safe for now. Oh and by the way, we said you were going to a college in the Philippines." Camilla stated.

"What will I do there?" Jo asked.

"Studying." Camilla said sarcastically then added, "duh!"

Jo can't help but smile. Then something dawned on her.

"Wait, its 10 pm there right?" She continued, not letting her twin answer her question. "How could you still be awake? Mom would freak out."

"First of all, I'm not in UK." Camilla stated. "Second of all, mom and dad agreed to let me go out for a few weeks as long as I brought Brett with me."

"Wait, Brett the duke of..." Jo started.

"Cambridge, yeah." Camilla sighed.

"So where are you?" Just then a knock came to her door. She dragged herself out of the bed and opened the door without removing her phone to her ear.

"What the hell..." Camilla was standing in front of her. She hugs her twin sister and hugged their ummm... family friend.

"Hello your highness, its been a whi..." Brett started but the twins immediately shushed him.

"I'm sorry." They quietly get inside her apartment because Steph was still sleeping for Jo to change. Camilla puts her blonde wig on and Brett changed his clothes to a much simpler shirt and cargo pants.

Jo went out and put on her glasses and hat even though the summer heat is still there at 4:30 am. They decided to have coffee at the starbucks where Jo worked.

"So where are you guys staying?" Jo asked as Brett ordered them some drinks.

"A motel called Karev Inn." With that, Jo laughed and tried to stop but the image of her sister inside a cheap motel is just too funny.

"Hey! I can totally sleep at a motel, besides... I'm laying low remember?" Camilla reasoned but her sister just kept laughing.

"And we got two seperate rooms."

"Okay, okay." Jo stopped laughing, "what name did you use for the check in this time? Lara Croft?" They laughed at the memory.

Camilla and Jo were in Ascot that time and the information desk lady asked them for a name. Camilla said she was with the royal family but since she and Jo was in disguise that time, they still asked her for a name. Camilla thought for a moment and said Lara Croft. They tried to hold back their laughs as the woman unknowingly typed Lara Croft.

After they were given the key, they headed to the elevator and laughed their ass off.

"Oh gosh!" Camilla said holding her stomach. "She had no idea who Lara Croft is."

"And she didn't even asked for an ID."

After a while, Brett sat down with the girls.

"You guys missed each other huh?"

The twins looked at each other and nods.

"Yup! Sure did." They both said at the same time.

Jo entered her apartment again. If Brett hadn't suggested that Camilla should rest after a long flight, they would never have separated.

"Oh hey!" Jo said giving Steph a coffee. The woman gladly accepted and thanked Jo.

"So why are you up so early?" Steph asked as she threw away the coffee cup she just finished.

"I just took a walk, I couldn't sleep last night." Jo tapped her fingers on the island.

"It maybe the excitement." Steph stated and when Jo looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You forgot? Today is the first day of classes! Gosh Jo, were you in a coma?" She asked playfully when Jo gave her the what-are-you-talking-about look.

She checked her calendar and yes. It was September 2nd, it seemed like time passed by so fast.

She took a bath again, texted her sister that she had a class in an hour and she can't meet up for breakfast but hopefully for lunch.

Cam quickly responded that its okay and told her good luck.

Her apartment is just a block away from the University of Iowa so she and Steph just walked.

After entering the gate they went to the dean's office to get their class schedule. The dean's assistant gave it to them and instructed them where their first subject is.

Psychology in Washington building near the cafeteria. So they headed there and found the room 115.

The teacher introduced himself as Dr. Joshua Nicholas. He's tall, blond hair and green eyes. He looks about 30 ish and he's got a handsome features that you could almost mistake him as a model. Not a teacher.

Then they started lecturing about psychology and Jo wrote everything down when she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" The guy asked. 'Oh gosh he looks like Ian Somerhalder except he has brown eyes.' She thought. Staying in america for 3 months with Steph was awesome because they just watch a lot of Vampire Diaries and Surgeon's Anatomy.

She just looked at him and he asked again. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, uh, no. Go ahead." She said. The guy held out his hand. "Sean."

"Jo." Jo shook his hand. "This is Steph, my best friend." She introduced.

"Hey." The two shook hands.

"Okay people." Dr. Nicholas shouted to get their attention. "We're going to have an activity. Group yourselves into four."

Steph called Heather out but she already has a group. A tall blonde girl and an african american kid with a buzzcut.

"We're lacking one." Sean stated. Seeing that everyone has a group of their own,

Steph raised her hand and the professor called her out.

"Sir, we're lacking one."

"It's alright Miss Edwards, you can proceed."

"You're freshman too?" Steph asked Sean.

"No actually, I'm already In my final year here but I failed this class last year because my professor was a human sleeping pill, I swear." He explain and they all laughed

"Cool! So you're almost there?" Steph asks and he nods.

"Okay! Let's get started." Dr. Nicholas said and give them instructions on what they have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sean

After their activity in Psychology, they were paired randomly to report for next week and he got Jo.

They exchanged numbers just in case and decided to meet up in an inn just near the campus after Jo's class

Sean approached the inn. He still lives with his uncle Brian just a few blocks away from the. He entered the building and saw Jo immediately with some guy in the lobby. They were laughing and talking, he decided to approach them.

"Hey." Sean stuffed his hand on his pocket.

"Hey." Jo said scrunching her eyebrows like she doesn't know who he is.

"You ready?" Sean smiled to her and she stood up, only to do the most unexpected thing ever. She slapped him.

"Learn your lesson." She said angrily as she turned around to storm off. There was definitely some accent.

"Jo! Wait!" He called. Jo turned around, looking like she would cry anytime and made her way toward him but there was a tap on his shoulder.

"What? I'm right here." Sean looked shocked as hell when he saw another Jo. He turned his head to other direction to find out she's still walking towards him and then checked if Nice Jo is still there. Yep! I'm definitely seeing twice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't know you meant my sister! I should have never done that." Mad Jo apologized profusely.

"Wait, what did you do?" Nice Jo crossed her arms.

"I kind of... um..." Mad Jo started but she was turning red at the moment so he decided to cut her off.

"She slapped me and all I did is asked her if she was ready." Mad Jo buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Nice Jo just laughed her ass off.

"I never thought you had it in you Cam!" Nice Jo said proudly, and Cam just buried her face again.

"Sean, this is Camilla L... umm... Wilson. My twin sister." Jo faced Sean as she introduced her sister.

"Cam, Sean. He's my partner in a report next week and we're gonna leave already because I know you'll be killing yourself again and again." Jo laughed. " Oh and Cam, his aunt owns the place." Jo laughed harder as they neared the door.

"Don't let her kill herself Brett, do it." Brett, the guy Camilla was with earlier, chuckled.

"Alright, see ya Jo." Brett grinned. 'If he got dump by the other one, there's always another one, damn, lucky guy!" Sean thought to himself and smiled.

They arrived at the local library and Alex drove because Jo is technically still a tourist. He parked the black Chevrolet Camaro Convertible in front of the library.

"I seriously haven't drive an awesome car before!" Sean stated as Jo laughed at his giddyness. When they got out of the inn earlier, Jo handed him the keys and said 'figure it out' so he did. He press the disable alarm button and he was shocked that it was this sweet baby he'll be driving. He literally ran to the car and got in when he realized Jo wasn't still in the car and he got out to open the door for her.

When he asked her how could she afford this baby by doing Starbucks and bookstore, she said it's not hers. It's Brett's. He tried to remember his face and realized that he doesn't look those kind of guys driving fast cars in tux but Jo remarked that he should see Brett in a tux, sometimes even guys swoon and they both laughed as they made their way to the library. Talking with Jo just seemed easy. Perfect.

They entered the library and started reseaching because Sean was being a cave man and he doesn't want to use the internet to search stuff.

"You know sweet heart, you should start learning to do things the cave man way." Sean smirked and he didn't notice Jo tensed.

"Don't call me that." Jo said nervously remembering what her father used to call her everytime with bitterness in his voice.

"Why?" Sean looked at her.

"Just, please don't." Sean shrugged as they got some books and checked out.

"We can finish this up at the inn." Sean suggested as he drove them back. "You can rent a room for an hour there. I'm sure there's a room somewhere."

"Alright." Jo smiled. Sean turned left and entered the inn's underground parking lot.

"So what's your name?" Sean asked her out of the blue. "I mean your full name."

"Jo Wilson." Jo shrugged, it technically is Jo.

"That's it?" Sean faced her. "Just Jo?"

"Just Jo." She nodded. He opened his door and got out of the car to open Jo's door for her.

Chapter 4b: Alex

Seattle

Alex recieved a phone call from Amber earlier telling him Aaron tried to kill her. Now he needs to get his ass back to Iowa and admit his brother to a facility. He was fine just last month. He had a freaking hernia and now he tried to kill his own sister.

Alex packed his bags for a week worth of clothes and stuff. He went to the hospital to fill up his leave slip.

"Karev! I need you to scrub in with me."

"Sorry Dr. Bailey, I'm on leave today." Alex said without looking back.

He approached the chief's office and knocked at the door. When he heard a muffled 'come in', he went inside and give Derek his leave slip and Dr. Shepherd signed it.

He immediately went to the residents' lounge to say goodbye to his friends. He saw Izzie sitting down on the bench and he approached her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Izzie gave him a sad smile. "I heard about your brother." Izzie and him got divorced just a few weeks ago and Izzie was going back to Chehalis, Washington but Derek begged her to stay so she did. To say that it was awkward was an understatement but they need to be professional and sucked it up.

"Yeah, I'm actually going back to Iowa to admit him to the facility where my mom is." Alex said matter-of-factly. "I'm just here to say goodbye. I'll be out for a week."

"Oh okay, well Mer is doing an endoscopic laparotomy with Bailey and Cristina is kissing Robbins' ass." They both laughed.

"Okay, well bye." Alex hugged his ex wife and got out of the residents' lounge before any awkwardness lingers.

Alex then went to the Peds department and saw Cristina scaring the hell out of the child. The kid is literally crying! Dr. Robbins tried to talk to the poor girl but she kept crying even the mother can't help.

Alex decided to help out.

"Hey little girl." Alex greeted but the girl only cried louder. "What the hell happened?" Alex whispered to Arizona.

"Cristina let Mr. Bear talk and apparently it scared the kid." Arizona whispered back and then Alex had an idea.

He went outside the girl's room and got the butterfly. He flapped the butterfly's wings and went inside the room.

"Hey, look! You have a visitor!" Alex said still flapping the butterfly wings.

"What's your name?" Alex said in a small voice.

"Julia." The kid answered while wiping the tears in her eyes. She seemed to calm down.

"Can I tell you a secret, Julia?" Alex asked in his normal voice. The girl nodded fervishly.

He got closer to her bed and looked around. "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Yang, cover your ears please. I need to tell Julia and her mom a little secret."

Arizona smiled as she and Cristina did what Alex had told them to. Karev has always been good with kids.

"Mr. Butterfly likes you, and if you do what Dr. Yang and Dr. Robbins would tell you, and get better, this butterfly will come home with you. Mr. Butterfly will follow you home, and if you see Mr. Butterfly following you, don't look at him. Pretend he's not there because he's pretty shy." Alex whispered loudly.

Julia smiled and nodded again as her mom mouthed thank you.

"Okay Doctors, you can now uncover your ears." And they did.

Arizona talked to Alex about being on her service for the rest of the week but Alex told her that he was leaving and told Cristina goodbye.

Alex found Meredith in the nurses' station and bid her goodbye too. After that, he left for the airport.

Alex landed in Iowa and rode a taxi to his aunt's inn. He'll be staying with his aunt Beverly for the rest of the week.

30 minutes later, he was standing outside the Karev Inn. He went inside and greeted his aunt which happened to be in the front desk, talking to a staff.

"Aunt Bev!" Alex greeted and smiled. When he was a kid, Aunt Beverly was his favorite aunt. She always brings him his favorite car toys and toy guns every time she visits, no matter what the occasion was.

"Oh! Alexander!" The old woman hugged the young man. "Look at you! You're so handsome." She gave him a good glance.

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "Can I just leave it here? I need to visit Amber and put Aaron in Iowa Mental Care with mom and..." Alex was cut off by his aunt.

"Oh Alex, its already 6 in the evening, the visiting hours are over back at the hospital. Why don't you call Amber and tell her to come here, huh? We can go for dinner together." Beverly suggested, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"How could we say no?" Alex grinned and dial Amber's number.

After talking to his sister, he told her aunt that she agreed to come with them to dinner.

They waited for Amber a few minutes then the Karevs went to the local Italian restaurant called El Pasta.

A/N:

**_Bear with me peeps, we're getting there_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Camilla

Stephanie, Jo's friend suggested this restaurant called El Pasta, about 20 minute drive from the inn and we decided to eat there tonight.

Jo, Brett, Steph, and myself were packed inside the 4x4 Steph's parents owned as Sean drove us to the restaurant.

"It seemed pretty packed in there." Brett remarked.

"Its okay, I made a reservation earlier so its no big deal." Steph smiled.

The gang got out of the car and in to the restaurant where the waiter escorted them to their table.

Brett pulled Camilla's chair, Sean did the same for Jo and Steph. The waiter gave them the menu and were obviously eyeing the twins but Brett nonchalantly put his arms around Cam and Sean scooted closer to Jo. The waiter got the idea and ran off.

"Did you see that twerp's face?" Brett laughed out loud and Sean grinned.

"He looks like he was gonna cry!" Steph joined in the fun. If only Shane was here, she thought.

Camilla saw Jo's attention went to the next table where a gorgeous guy just sat with a younger girl and a much older woman. She guessed the older woman was the young man's mother and the younger woman was his girlfriend.

Camilla turned her attention silently to the guy and she saw him smiled at Jo. Uh oh. Jo smiled back.

"Hey." Brett touched her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Camilla smiled, just then, her phone rings.

DAD.

"Shit!" Camilla hissed. Jo and Brett looked at her. She looked at Jo. "Dad." Jo froze for a moment then nodded.

"Hi Dad!" Camilla said happily, but her heartbeat's beating like crazy inside her chest.

She put it in loud speaker mode and put her fingers to her mouth, signaling everyone to be silent.

"Darling, where are you right now?" Her father said in a demanding tone. The three royals looked at each other. They knew they should tell the truth because the king might be a step ahead of them if they lied.

"Iowa dad. With Brett." She said, her throat feels dry now.

"Put me in a loud speaker." The king demanded. You already are, they all thought.

"Okay dad." Camilla said after awhile.

"Brett, you there?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He knows he can't say your highness right now because everyone will know he's guarding both princesses of England.

"Good. You taking care of my girl?" Phew, he didn't say Lord.

"Yes sire, in fact. We're about to eat dinner." Brett said nervously.

"Okay. Camilla, I will call you later." The king said and the phone beeped.

"Oh my god my heart was about to explode!" The duke said and he tried to breathe normally.

"So much for overprotective." Steph mumbled but Jo heard her loud and clear. If they found out they were having dinner with the princesses and a duke, they would overprotect them too. They would probably taste the food first if it has poison, or drink the wine, if it was blood.

Their dinner arrived and they ate in silence.

After the dinner and a walk to the park, Brett and Camilla decided to go to the inn already and since the park is near the inn, they decided to just walk.

Jo knows that Camilla has feelings for Brett and Brett feels the same for the princess. The only thing that's stopping them is that Brett has a girlfriend at home. It's totally not his fault though, his dad was meddling with his life and besides she's an Empress.

Sure, Empress Akihira of Japan is older than him. 10 years to be exact, but he needs to date him, for the sake of the nation.

Camilla's hands were hanging on her sides and Brett held them.

"What are you doing?" Camilla knitted her eyebrows.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Brett pulled her hand, making her stumble and that caused her body to be so close to his. His face hovers her, his hazel eyes looking right through her.

Then out of the blue, he kissed her. All of the walls between them seemed to disappear. The world stopped. The time stopped but they never did.

"Wait." Camilla stopped him, her hands resting against his chest. She can feel his heart beating so fast just like hers.

"What about Akihira?"

Brett looked into her eyes and he saw her break inside, although she never says anything. He puts his hand against his chest, where her hand, "In 2 days, we'll return to London, I'll break up with Akihira and all will be well.

"But your dad..." Camilla started but Brett cut her off.

"Don't worry about my dad. I'll handle him." He smiled gently. "Now c'mon let's go inside." Their hands still connected.

Usually every night for the last four days, they say good night then they enter their own rooms but tonight was an exception.

Still soaking up their happiness and freedom, they went inside Brett's room. They spend hours showing their suppressed feelings, how much they love each other.

-—-—-

5B: Alex

Alex woke up with a start. He barely slept last night mainly because he was so nervous about today. Today, he'll admit Aaron to a Mental Hospital with their mom. Amber had just turned 18 and two weeks ago, she graduated from High School. Taking care of two crack pots aren't really gonna help Amber to build her own life, and he didn't want that for his sister.

He showered, brushed his teeth and change in barely 10 minutes. He decided that he'll grab breakfast on his way to the hospital.

He rode a taxi to the hospital but the traffic is jammed so he decided he should walk instead, it's exercise and it's only a 10 minute walk.

He got off the taxi and payed the guy. He saw a hotdog stand and decided to have breakfast right then and there.

He was about to sit on the bench near the stand when out of the blue, someone bumped him, causing his breakfast to dive on the pavement. Great, just great.

"Hey!" He shouted. She stopped and apologized but before Alex could say more, she took off again. He threw the food in the garbage.

He arrived at the hospital and went to the psych ward.

"Hi, I'm Alex Karev, I'm here to move Aaron Karev." He informed the nurse on the desk. She asked him to wait for a moment.

"Mr. Karev?" A tall red haired guy with an Irish accent asked loudly and Alex stood up. "I'm Dr. O'Connor, if you could just follow me please." He said.

He was led to a room on the end of the hallway. Dr. O'Connor opened the door and there was his brother sitting on the floor laughing.

"Aaron?" Alex cautiously approached his younger brother.

"All right everybody quiet." He was silent for a moment. "I said quiet!" He suddenly yelled.

"Alex! It's so nice to see you again." Aaron hugged him, for a second, he was almost like his old self. Polite, smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Aaron."

Aaron fidgeted with his fingers like he did when he was young indicating he was afraid to ask something or just nervous.

"What is it, Aaron?" Alex scrunched his eyebrows. "C'mon, you know you can ask or tell me anything."

He laughed lightly. "Alex, this is my girlfriend." He gestured to his side, his hand forms like he was holding someone's hand.

"Aaron! She's not real." He tried to tell him calmly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "Look at her!"

Alex sighed. This is going to be a long day.

He finally played along with Aaron just to have him committed in the mental hospital. He told Aaron that they will move into a new town with a new house that Alex bought just for Aaron. He told him that he will have a lot of neighbors and new friends.

Before they head out the hospital, Alex brought a club sandwich from the hospital cafeteria. They rode the ambulance provided by the hospital.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived. Aaron's hand is still about 5 inches from his body, maybe still holding his imaginary girlfriend's hands.

Entering the place, there's lots of crazy people doing something weird. Talking to themselves, playing alone. They checked Aaron in.

"Aaron, I'm gonna leave now, okay?" Alex said so gently that he might be talking to a child.

The young blond man, responded with just a nod. They hugged and Alex kissed his little brother's head but Aaron suddenly pulled away.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Aaron yelled. "Don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend!" He whispered.

Alex laughed but hugged Aaron once more then left.

He rode a taxi once again but it was rush hour and the traffic was jammed so like earlier he got off the taxi and walked to University of Iowa for a shortcut.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long for me to meet these two. I had to stabilize everything first, anyway, here we go. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 6: Jo

"Okay guys!" Jo said cheerily. "I'll see you monday." Her friends waved.

Today was a tiring day! Steph talked to her about Sean, and ask her if they were dating. Jo answered no but Steph kept pushing her just to have her admit that the two were dating, but it was still a no.

Then today was her midterms exam and she had been studying so hopefully she'll pass

Tomorrow will be the last day of Camilla and Brett here in Iowa so she was heading to the inn to celebrate with them.

She was looking at her phone when she suddenly dropped it along with her books. 5 books.

The guy who was running stopped to helped her.

"Sorry about that I, wait..." She looked up to face the guy. "You're the one who bumped into me and made me drop my sandwich earlier."

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, guilty." Jo said looking back down because of embarrassment.

"Nah, it's fine. I was pissed off though." He extended his hand. "Alex."

Jo took it. "Jo. Why were you such in a hurry?" They started walking in the same direction.

"Why were you?" Alex grinned. He's not as hot as Sean or Brett but his smile feels like the light at the end of the tunnel. 'Wait, what was I thinking?' Jo thought.

"Uh...I uh, was running late and had to buy some materials for our chem project which I should've bought a week ago but my sister visited me along with her, uh, friend."

"Fair enough. I wasn't in a hurry, I just like to run." Alex shrugged as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"In jeans and business shoes?" Jo grinned.

"Hey! Don't judge my work out outfit." He bantered playfully.

They were about to cross the road towards the inn when Jo realized he has been following her.

"Are you following me Alex?" Jo said seriously.

"No, I thought you were following me." Alex laughed as Jo playfully pushed him.

"I'm going to my aunt's inn. Where are you going?"

"Karev's Inn."

"You sure you're not following me?" Alex asked again, his smile not wavering.

"What? Of course."

"That's my aunt's inn."

"Then why have I never seen you before?"

"Keeping tabs with the hot ones huh?"

"You are so full of yourself."

They both laughed. They entered the inn and rode the elevator. Alex was about to press 3 but Jo beat him to it.

They waited, awkward silence enveloping them both.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Alex gestured Jo to go ahead first and they stopped at the same time.

"Okay, you're totally following me." Alex said when they realized they were still with each other.

Jo knocked on the door and Alex waited, a guy opened the door with a tank top. Alex instantly got jealous of his body, he's fit, yes, but he doesn't have a six pack. Not even a four.

"Hey Jo, c'mon in." The guy was british. Yup chicks dig british guys. Jo looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

Jo entered Camilla's room which surprisingly is a mess.

"Hey you're here." Camilla greeted her with a hug.

"You're packed already? Surprising." Jo used her british accent because when it's just three of them, she can be whatever she wants. Hell, Brett's even treating her like she's a princess. Well she is, but you get the point.

"Yes, I can change you know?" Camilla frantically looks for something in a luggage.

"Babe, where's my charger?" Camilla called.

"Blue bag, small pocket." Brett answered from the bathroom.

Jo looked at her sister with her arms crossed. "Babe?" She mocked Camilla's tone.

"Oh right. Yes, we are together. Finally. And he'll break up with Akihira as soon as we landed back to England." Camilla explained.

Brett emerged from the bathroom and Jo hugged him. "Took you long enough." Jo punched him in the arm.

"You know I was tied to my dad, right?" Brett reasoned as he rubbed his arm.

"And you still are!" Camilla joined in.

"I'm working on it." He kissed her nose.

"Ew, guys, if you're gonna do it, let me at least leave first." The couple laughed as Camilla hugged her sister.

They exited the door and went to the elevator. The door was closing when a hand stops it and it opened again. It was Alex.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex shooked his head as he got in.

"5 minutes of talking and you're already obsessed with me. Shocker." Jo joked. Then she noticed the two looking confused.

"Oh there's two of you?" Alex finally noticed their company.

"It's called twins." Jo smirked at Alex.

"Camilla, Brett meet Alex. Alex, Camilla and Brett."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Camilla said in her american accent as she shook his hand.

"You too." Alex smiled. 'There it is again, butterflies.' Jo thought.

"So how'd you two meet?" Brett asked. Looking like he's ready to tackle Alex down without even acknowledging his extended hand.

"Well, Jake over here," Alex gestured to Jo. "bumped into me earlier this morning, causing me to drop my hotdog sandwich, which is by the way supposed to be my breakfast. Then, because she was enchanted by my looks..."

"Hey!" Jo interrupted his speech. "You changed my name, and now you're saying I'm in love with you?" Jo squinted her eyes.

Alex seemed to think deeply, "Hmmm. Yeah, you are."

"Shut up!" Jo laughed loudly.

Camilla looked at the two, she can barely remember the time when Jo was this happy.

"It's not my fault that I'm so hot, Princess." He whispered on her ears silently but Camilla and Brett heard it because it was too silent.

The elevator opened and they all got out. Alex noticed that Brett has been eyeing him since they first met.

"Why would you call me that?" Jo said nervously.

"Have you seen yourself?" Alex said and waved goodbye. Entering the mini restaurant that his uncle runs.

Unbeknownst to Alex, the three royalties are heading there too.

"Does he know?" Camilla asked Jo.

"What? I don't know! We just met earlier." Jo defended

"Be careful, Jo." Camilla whispered harshly. "He might be dad's spy or something."


	7. Chapter 7

_**-+-+ Alex +-+-**_

Alex was already seated when he saw Jo approaching. He looked at her, really look at her because he hadn't had a chance to. What's weird toAlex is thay she looks familiar, maybe even sound familiar.

Maybe she's an actress on a tv or maybe a model, Alex can't point it out.

He then saw Brett giving him the eye, like he just killed his beloved pet cat. He doesn't understand the English guy, maybe he has a crush on Alex or something.

"Hey look who it is." Alex stated loudly for Jo to here. "Are you sure you're not stalking me John?" Alex smirked.

"Psssh. Yes, please yourself if you want, I don't care." Jo rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys, join me?" Alex asked the three of them. They looked at each other but declined.

"Sorry, we're waiting for another one of Jo's friend." Camilla reasoned.

As if on cue, they realized what is going on and they agreed with Camilla, leaving Alex sitting alone on a huge table since the place is pretty much packed.

The three sat a few tables in front of Alex, giving Alex the perfect view to study Jo's beautiful face again. He might be creepy right now, but there's something extraordinary about her, and he wants to know her. Too bad, he'll return to seattle on sunday.

The waitress came over his table and gives him the menu. After making his choice, he calls the same waitress and ordered. Not too long after, his food came.

He was chomping his food away, not knowing Jo was looking at him discreetly.

Then his phone rang. He swallowed his food before he answered.

"Derek?" He asked, wondering why Derek would call him.

"Hey Karev, cancel your flight on sunday." Derek was about to say more but Alex cut him off.

"Why?"

"I was getting to that." Derek's voice has a hint of annoyance. "The University of Iowa's president, Dr. Garett Montgomery, called me earlier looking for you to ask you to lecture some Freshmen med students there. He gave me his number, you should talk to him. I'll give you another 3 days off starting sunday."

"Okay, text me his number." Alex responded feeling pretty shocked. Then he heard Derek hum in agreement on the other line and ended the call.

A moment later, his phone lit up and he decided to finish his dinner and call the President.

"Hello, This is Garett Montgomery." An older voice responded.

"Uh, hi. This is Dr. Alex Karev from SGMW hospital." Alex informed the man.

"Oh yes, Dr. Karev thank you for calling. Did Dr. Shepherd tell you about the lecture?"

"Yes, he did. I'm calling about further details." Alex puts his hand on his hips.

"Oh right, right." Garrett responded in a 'duh' tone. "Well the lecture is on monday, 8 am until lunch time or earlier. I know that you haven't picked a specialty yet but it's okay. All you need to do is to tell the freshmen about the basic things the surgeon does, show them how to perform an appendectomy and how to put central lines on patients."

"Alright, I can do that. Where's the venue?" Alex asked.

"Williams Building, room 507. I assume you know where that is?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there."

"Thank you very much Dr. Karev" Dr. Montgomery said. Alex ended the call. He decided to get back to his room to practice his speech and stuff he'll say on monday.

The next morning, Alex woke up early and went for a run in a nearby park. It has a little pour earlier today but it didnt stop him.

While running he was listening to Simple Plan's I Can wait forever and since it was pretty foggy and his mind was somewhere else, he didn't see someone bending over, causing his crotch to hit her butt and fall on the ground.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you." He helped her up and didn't realize after a second later that it was Jo.

"Wow. And I thought I would never see you again." Jo laughed lightly.

"Well sorry Jim, I'll be here till Wednesday so you're stuck with me and my face until then." Alex grinned. What a way to start a day.

"Then it would be the worst 4 days of my life." Jo didn't realize that Alex and her are talking right in the middle of the road and didn't notice teenagers racing with their bicycles, but Alex saw it in his peripheral vision so he pulled Jo into him to avoid collision but he didn't notice the footwalk behind him causing both Jo and him to fall and their lips collided.

Jo realized what happened and got up instantly.

"I am so sorry!" Jo apologized but Alex just shrug off.

"I guess you're really into me." He joked and he was punched in the shoulder playfully.

"Ow."

Jo giggled. "Baby."

_**-+-+ Jo +-+-**_

The two decided to run together.

After their run, they sat on a bench, and wiped their sweat with the towel.

Jo's phone ring on his pocket, she saw it was Camilla.

"Hello?"

"Jo, I need your help right now, it's Brett. He just collapsed and I had to, I just had to..." Camilla said frantically.

"Whoa, slow down." Jo tried to calm her sister down. "What happened?"

"Brett, when I woke up this morning, he was lying on the bathroom floor, I called 911, they're not here yet but Im scared that he won't make it. I don't know what happened." Camilla was crying now.

"I went for a run and I'm at the park right now. I'm gonna be there in 10." Jo said calmly but she knows it doesn't help much.

"Ok."

Jo ran to the inn and Alex just followed.

She ran 3 flights of stairs because she doesn't want to wait for the elevator. She still hadn't noticed that Alex was following her.

When she reached Camilla's room, she saw Camilla right beside Brett.

She kneeled down and tried to listen to his breathing.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked. Then he saw Brett's unconcious form and run to his room. Jo thought he was being a coward, maybe he thought Camilla killed Brett or something but he came back with a bag.

"Move." He ordered Jo and she did. He listened to his heart but it was weak. He asked the ladies to hold Brett sideways for him to check his back. He shook his head.

He rummaged into his back and found the scalpel.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jo asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Do you have a pen?" Alex said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Do you have a pen?" Alex repeated, louder this time.

Camilla rummaged through her bag and found a ball point pen. She gave it to Alex and she yelled loudly when she saw Alex sliced his skin near his throat.

A person next door to Camilla and Brett's room was disturbed with all the shouting and yelling so he decided to set them straight. It's 6 am for god's sake.

"Hey do you mind..." he didn't finished his sentence as soon as he saw Alex jab a ball point pen on Brett's throat.

Alex blew the ball pen and that causes Brett to finally breathe.

"Call 911 again. What's taking them so long?" Alex requested Jo to call.

"That was awesome." The neighbor grinned in awe and look at Alex.

"Next time, when you hear someone yelling for help. Help them."

The guy extended his hand ignoring Alex's coldness. "I'm Matthew, Matthew Taylor. I'm a Paramedic in training, I just started two days ago actually. I was hoping you could teach me that."

Alex looked at him, his brown eyes piercing through Matthew causing his grin to fade.

"This is not the time to learn." Alex said as he went back to his room to sterilize his scalpel.

Jo saw everything and if it wasn't Brett who Alex opened his throat, she would react like Matthew did. He can't blame the guy, it was awesome.

Jo knocked on Alex door and he opened it, shirtless. Yum.

"Come on in, I'll just grab a shirt to change." Alex said. Jo looked around and saw Alex's room was bigger than Camilla and Brett's.

"How much did you pay for this room?" Jo sat down and asked loudly so that Alex can hear from the bathroom.

Alex went out with a blue shirt on him and Jo suddenly wished that he would remove it again.

"About 75, I think. It's actually 90 but my aunt owns this place so I got a less." Alex said.

"Thank you." Jo blurted out. "For saving Brett."

"No problem. It's my job to save people." Alex shrugged as he sat down next to Jo on a small couch.

"So, you're a doctor?" Jo looked at him.

"Yeah, surgeon." Alex smiled and faced Jo.

"Really?" Jo asked in disbelief. "You don't look like a surgeon, you look like a hot mugger." Jo didn't mean for it to come out that way but as soon as she realizes it, her face turned five shades of red.

"So you admit it now?" Alex smirked. "That you're in love with me and you're stalking me?"

"Sure, why not?" Jo said sarcastically but it was partly true. Okay it was the truth. She does have feelings for him but not the stalking part.

"I might need to get a restraining order." Alex dramatically stood up and picked up his phone and 'dialed' the police. "Hello officer. Alex Karev here, yes, I'm calling to put a restraining order against this stalker of mine. Her name's Josh. Yes J-O-S-H." Alex said as Jo laughed so hard. "Thank you officer." He 'ended the call' for another dramatic effect.

Jo stood up and tried to punch Alex's arm but he avoided and said, "Stop! 1 mile restraining order!"

"Oh shut up Alex!" Jo laughed.

"How'd you even know my name? You probably stalked me when I was still a teenager." Alex laughed as Jo hugged him.

Alex and Jo went to the hospital together. Their closeness to each other as they ride a cab makes Jo's stomach churn with delight.

Then a phone call ruined the moment.

"Hello Iz?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

-+-+ Izzie -+-+

Seattle

The hospital was loaded with emergency trauma patients because of a bull rodeo competition. The bull went mad and trampled the matador, almost killing him and he also managed to destroy the gate where the audience were, so yes. Disaster.

Izzie was checking on a patient with minor wounds, suturing the wounds.

"Stevens, when you're done, help Dr. Torres in Trauma 3, she doesn't have a resident there with her." Owen Hunt ordered and the blonde nodded.

She then look around, seeing Jackson Avery, April Kepner and the other Mercy Westerns resident, this merger did change the hospital but it was for the better.

She finished suturing and went in the Trauma 3 as Owen instructed. She gloved up.

"Dr. Torres, where do you need me?" Izzie asked. She knows that Callie was somehow still mad at her about the George thing but she has Arizona now anyway.

"Let's get Mr. Bill to x ray." Callie said without looking up the chart she was writing.

"Okay." Izzie pushed the gurney out of the trauma room and into the elevator. Callie was about to get in but Hunt asked for a consult.

"I'll meet you there Stevens." Callie said as the door closes.

They were in the x ray preparing Mr. Bill but she let the radiologist take it and she decided to wait outside. It's for the best.

Callie approached her as she enters the room once again looking at the image on the screen. "How's the patient?"

"Femur fracture Dr. Torres, nasty one." Izzie said with a smile.

Callie looked at the results. "Oh wow. We'll need to give the papers to Mr. Bill's wife since he has Alzheimer's. Scrub in." Callie smiled.

'Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was over it.' Izzie thought.

Izzie paged Meredith 9-1-1 to meet her in the tunnels.

Not a while later, Meredith sat next to Izzie on an unused gurney in the tunnels.

"You paged 9-1-1?" Meredith asked. "Where's the patient?"

"I'm the patient." Izzie said, looking at Meredith. "I need you to do a blood test for me. I'm 2 weeks late."

Meredith sat stunned. "Does Alex know?"

"No, but I brought a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive but you know they can sometimes give you false results."

"Alright. I brought the materials." Meredith said as she rummaged in the small blue bag. She then put a band on Izzie's arm and insert the needle.

"This is gonna be a disaster, Mer." Izzie said nervously as she watched the blood get sucked inside the syringe. "Alex and I are almost in good terms. Me being pregnant is..." She trailed off.

"What if he doesn't want the kid?"

"Don't panic just yet Iz." Meredith said as she pulled out the syringe and put the blood in the test tube. She then threw the syringe on the trash can. "Maybe you're just really really late."

"I'm never late, Mer." Izzie fidgeted her fingers as she speak.

"Well maybe, this time, you are." Meredith said and went to send it to the lab.

Izzie was alone on the tunnels, her only company was her thoughts.

"Mer, you got the results?" Izzie nervously asked as she approached her friend.

Meredith's face was grim, but she can't tell if it's about her or something else.

Meredith handed her the results.

Positive.

Izzie felt the need to sit down for a while so she did. On the floor.

She started to cry while Meredith comforted her.

"You need to tell Alex." Meredith suggested.

"I know that. I'll tell him tonight since he'll be home tomorrow."

"No. He won't." Meredith said.

"What?"

"He won't be home until wednesday." Meredith looked at Izzie. "I was with Derek in the office when the president of the University of Iowa called, Derek went to the restroom so I answered it. Derek called Alex."

"Well should I call him?" Izzie said, her heart's racing so fast.

"I think so, but it can wait until wednesday, but it depends on you." Mer suggested and Izzie gave her a nonchalant nod.

Izzie went to an empty on call room and paces for awhile then she decided that she'd call him instead of waiting till wednesday.

He picked up. "Hello Iz?"

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Izzie said firmly trying so hard to cover her shaking voice.

"I'm all ears Iz." Alex said.

"I'll come visit you in Iowa tomorrow. This isn't something you talk about over phone."

"Alright. Text me when you arrive so I could pick you up."

She ended the call.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

-+-+ Jo +-+-

Jo tried so hard not to eavesdrop on Alex's conversation but it's pretty hard not to. The lady on the phone, which he calls Iz, is talking pretty loud, and Jo can tell that she was nervous.

"Girlfriend?" Jo asked hoping for the best that he's single.

"Nah." Alex decided to leave the ex wife out for the mean time. "Friend."

Jo just nodded.

After after arriving at the hospital, Jo asked the nurse where to find Brett and she pointed and gave instruction to Jo.

Jo finds her twin in the waiting room sitting. Her eyes were red due to crying and when Camilla saw Jo and Alex, she made a beeline and hugged Alex really really hard.

"Thank you so much Alex." Camilla said, her tears fell down again which formed wet spots on Alex's shirt. Alex ignores the wetness he feels and rub Camilla's back while Jo talks to her.

Camilla explained that Brett was in surgery because a major vein popped when he tried to carry the heavy bags earlier causing him to have an heart attack but the doctor said he can fix it.

Few hours have passed and Brett was transfered into the recovery room.

"Jo, is it okay if I go? I still have stuff to do." Alex said sheepishly and that's when it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, Alex! I'm so sorry. Its my fault. It should've come to my mind that you have more important things to do before I asked you to come with me." Jo rumbled on and on.

"Hey you didn't, okay? I told you I wanna come here. It's okay." Alex said in a stern voice.

Jo looked at his brown eyes and nodded. She hugged Alex before saying good bye.

Brett's eyes were opening when Jo looked up from her phone. She texted Steph that Brett has been hospitalized and Steph offered to go to the hospital but Jo politely declined. They have to change Brett's last name to avoid suspicions.

A tall blonde doctor entered the recovery room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Erica Hahn. Mr..." she looked down at the chart to read the patient's name. "Jogger's new doctor. Dr. Aldren, the doctor who operated earlier had some personal errand and I am your new doctor.

"Mr. Jogger, I'm just gonna check you up so that we know if it's alright to remove the vent." Dr. Hahn said looking at Brett then at Jo.

'Where are you? Brett's awake.' Jo texted her sister since she ordered her to go to the cafeteria to eat something.

"Okay." Dr. Hahn said after checking Brett. "We can remove the vent now since you are breathing over it." She then turn off the vent then slowly remove the tube out of his mouth. Jo decided to look closer.

"Where's your evil twin sister?" Brett asked hoarsely after the vent has been removed.

"Sent her off to cafeteria to eat something." Jo answered patting his shoulders. "She should be here any minute."

Dr. Hahn smiled. "I'm gonna monitor you every hour so expect to see my face every once in a while." Erica joked.

"Doc, when can I get out of here?"

"Your vitals are good so I should say maybe tuesday, wednesday is good." Erica wrote something on his chart and then excused herself.

Camilla entered a few moments after Dr. Hahn checked on Brett.

"I called your dad, letting him know we've extended our vacation." Camilla informed.

Brett nodded slowly then drifted off to sleep.

-+-+ Alex -+-+

Alex went out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"University of Iowa." Alex replied and the driver nods. The driver then started a conversation with Alex about the country's economic status and Alex gladly shared his opinion with the driver.

The cab stops right at the gave an Alex gave him the money he's owe.

"Here. Keep the rest." Alex said.

"Thanks man!" The driver smiled at him and went off to a different direction.

He entered his alma mater and found some familiar faces. The school was pretty much the same since he graduated and he was glad that nothing changed much. On one side of the field, there are some kids playing soccer. The other side, baseball.

He reached the gym where he used to play a lot of wrestling. Seeing some people trying out and registering, he decided to watch for a while. The actual reason why he came to the school is to navigate the classrooms since it has been a long time and he wasn't sure if he still remembers it. He doesn't know why he turned down President Montgomery's offer to help him navigate the freaking William's building.

He saw a vacant spot next to a guy wearing red shirt.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Alex asked the young man.

"Uh, no." He responded then scooted a little father away from Alex. Alex then see someone very familiar standing up from the 'registration' line and blow his whistle.

"Okay listen up everyone. We already have a full list here so uh..." He was talking, or shouting, Alex wasn't sure. "Everyone after Chase Jacobs, better luck next time." A tall blond guy fistbump and Alex was pretty sure he was Chase. The others silently murmured while going out the gym.

"Alright everyone." The registration guy said to the ones left. "I'm Coach Eli Preach, this is Coach Justin Campbell." He gestured to the guy beside him.

That's why he looks so familiar. It was one of Alex's closest friends since high school but Eli looked so much different. He used to be this chubby guy who always gets turned down by girls. Now he was fitter and taller than Alex remembered.

Alex then realized that the guy in a red shirt next to him was gone and he noticed that he was already there next to Eli, listening while he talked.

"Welcome to the wrestling club. I know many of you are here because they want to be Batista or John Cena. Well let me tell you this, this is real wrestling people, not staged." A few guys laughed. "Congratulations to all of you. Practice starts tomorrow."

Eli said with a smirk. "Dismissed."

Alex decided to approach his old friend.

"Hey lover boy." He yelled when the gym was mostly empty.

"Alexander Karev?" Eli said grinning.

"What the hell! After all this time, you still call me Alexander?" Alex laughed as he give his old friend a hug.

"Oh. Right." Eli smacked his own head lightly. "This is my brother, Sean." Eli gestured to the guy in a red shirt. Alex realized it was the same guy earlier.

"Hey. Alex Karev." Alex extended his hand and Sean grasp it.

"Sean Preach." He then removed his hand and put it in his side. "You two know each other?"

"Well we were friends since High School." Eli informed his little brother. "Actually, Alex I think you know Sean as the boy who puked on your shoes." Eli and Alex laughed making Sean red as a tomato.

"Stop torturing your little brother Eli!" Alex said almost out of breath because of laughing. "Anyway, where did your belly go? Why'd you replace it with rocks?" Alex joked as he poked his friend's stomach.

"Where'd your abs go?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry man, it's still here." They both laughed making Sean pretty uncomfortable.

They chatted for a long time. Long time means from the gym, to the Williams building, back to the gym, and to the parking lot. Eli offered to drive Alex off wherever he was staying.

"It was nice catching up with you Karev." He said as he stopped the black camaro right in front of the inn.

"You too, Preach." Alex patted Eli's back. "See you around Sean." He smiled.

"Wait." Sean said abruptly as Alex opened the door. "Do you own this inn?"

"No, my aunt does." Alex smiled and got out of the car waving to the brothers as they drove away.

"Now. About that lecture..." Alex said to himself as he made his way to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter last week. BTW I'm going to college this June so I won't be able to update the story much. I may take a few weeks to update especially on exams week but I won't abandon this story. Thanks so much for supporting.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Everyone, sorry for the delayed update. Thank you for those who are still sticking with me. I just wanna apologize for not updating for a long time. School stuff. Our exams are next week and I don't know when I'll be updating again but anyway, here ya go:**_

Chapter 10:

-+-+ Sean +-+-

Sean's alarm went off as he reluctantly sat up with his eyes still close, smiling. Oh what an awesome dream, too bad it's monday.

He got out of bed and headed to the shower. Then he changed into a blue shirt with a tux design and just a simple pants.

"Hey man!" George, his room mate called outside his room. "Hurry up we're gonna be late!"

Sean checked his digital desk clock to reveal it's 7:28 which means they still have a lot of time but George being George, he wants to be as early as possible.

"Sean! You know my car's still at the repair shop. Hurry up!" George knocked again and Sean went to open it.

"Ready." Sean said. He heard his room mate mumbled 'finally' under his breath and Sean just shook his head.

The two of them hurriedly drove up to school. They went to William's Building and rode the elevator to 5th floor. This building is the only building that has elevator on this school, not to mention the largest and the tallest.

They arrived at room 507 and noticed that there were vacant seats next to Jo and Steph. The two women waved them over.

"Nice haircut, Sean." Jo remarked as she laughed. What was used to be full of brown hair that covers his green eyes were cut into military style. Everyone knew Sean was the wresling coach's little brother and they all knew there would be some haircut involved in the situation soon enough.

"Whatever." Sean laughed as he punched Jo's arm lightly.

"Students, Teachers welcome to the annual Medicine Day." President Montgomery greeted. The students clapped their hands. "Today, we have a guest speaker. He's a 4th year resident in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and an alumni of this school. Everyone please welcome Dr. Alexander Karev!" Everyone clapped but Jo's face were pale white, her heart pounded in her chest, she was nervous but she doesn't know why. Sean noticed Jo and he nomchalantly ask if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jo answered.

Alex entered the room and immediately noticed Jo and Eli's little brother Sean sitting together. He felt a pang of jealousy but he shook it off and headed to the microphone stand.

"Good morning everyone." Alex greeted. Every one said good morning back to him, different timbers of voices mixed in one. "I'm here with you today to discuss my experiences as an intern and then as a resident so that you would be aware of what you'll face. You're all freshman here right?" Everyone answered yes. "Good, you still have time to decide whether or not to continue the road to being a doctor or not. I myself almost gave up on my second year of med school because of chemistry and math. I always suck at those two subjects." Everyone laughed, a student shouted at the back 'me too.'

"Now I have all your names here and you tell me what you expect on your first day as an intern." He looked at the class record front of him. "Eddie Summers?"

Alex totally expected Eddie to be a guy but a red haired lady stood up. She was short and slightly chubby.

"I expect them to be totally mean, the residents, attendings." Eddie said.

"Well you're right, but if you prove to them that you can take whatever they're throwing at you. They'd start taking you seriously." Alex smiled at Eddie as she sat down.

That went on and on for about 5 minutes then Alex started discussing other things like specialties and other stuff.

"If you're a 4th year resident like me, what would your specialty be? And why." Everyone raised hands but Alex skimmed the record again.

"Josephine Wilson." Alex looked up and saw Jo stood up. 'So her name's Josephine.' Alex thought. He let out a small chuckle. "Answer?"

"Every one of them is great but I think I'd be a Neonatal Surgeon, like Dr. Addison Montgomery." Jo answered confidently.

"She's a great mentor actually. I worked with her for almost two years. She's part of the reason why I'm into peds right now." Alex smiled genuinely at Jo.

They were finished before lunch time, just as planned.

Alex was fixing his things when Sean approached him.

"Dr. Karev, Hi. Again. It must have been a priviledge working with Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Robbins." Sean said nervously.

"It is Sean." Alex looked up for a while and smiled at the young man.

"What does it feel like, to do surgery I mean." Sean asked again, Alex can hear his voice tremble as if he's gonna bite him.

"It's great. Every surgery is unique if you ask me. Sure the procedure are all the same but there's something unique about it, and that's the patient."

"Thanks Dr. Karev." Sean walked out the door leaving Alex wondering what was wrong with the kid. That conversation was weird.

+-+ Camilla +-+

Camilla sat near the window of Brett's room. She just woke up from a nap, her neck stiffed. She rubbed it off and looked at Brett, who's still sleeping soundly due to pain pills. They will be discharged tomorrow, earlier than expected but Dr. Hahn suggests he rest another day before flying back to London.

She got the newspaper which the nurse bought earlier, then she saw the terrifying headline on the front page: "Where are the Princesses?"

Two pictures are displayed under the big bold letters. It was them. Camilla and Jo. She then decided to read on.

"Princess Josephine (pictured right), seem to have disappeared out of thin air a few months back. The Royal family said she decided to go to Paris for college which broke the royal family's tradition to go to the prestigeous University Of Cambridge. A team visited the said university in Paris but were not able to get any pictures of her anywhere and locals were asked if they have seen the princess but they all said no."

Camilla's heart was beating wildly, hoping to god no one knows who they were because to be honest, it would be quite a mess. She was still wearing her disguise everyday since they've arrived here. Blonde hair and eyeglasses but Jo might ring the alarm. Her hair was cut short and lighter but the only thing covering her 'other persona' is the contact lenses that makes her brown eyes look green and the eyeglass almost identical to what Camilla has. She continued reading:

"Princess Camilla (pictured left) on the other hand, went to visit her sister on the said campus and was staying at Paris with the duke of Cambridge: Duke Brett Morrison. The locals told us no traces of the three were found. It's either they were really good at hiding or they never stepped foot on Paris."

Camilla heard Brett groan. She looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "We have to get out of here as soon as we can. We have a huge problem."

Brett looked at her wildly but she's already calling Jo.


End file.
